


Fake Out

by Klynn_stormz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klynn_stormz/pseuds/Klynn_stormz
Summary: Really Emma couldn’t blame anyone but herself for this. Afterall, she had been the one to insist that they keep things quiet till they knew where they were heading. The only issue now was how to tell her friends they were already dating.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Fake Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this story on Tumblr where a girl and her boyfriend started working at the same place, but didn't tell anyone that they were together. The people in the office starting shipping them and they just pretended they weren't dating, it was super cute. Anyway I couldn't get this story out of my head so I wrote a Captain Swan Fake not-dating au. Hope you like it!

Really Emma couldn’t blame anyone but herself for this. After all, she had been the one to insist that they keep things quiet till they knew where they were heading. Being that all her friends were a bunch of nosy know-it-alls, if they found out she was in a relationship they: would be all over her planning weddings (looking at you Mary Margaret), ask way to many details about her sex life (not that they already didn’t… Ruby), or threatening the man in question with a solid beating if he messed up (David hadn’t learned his lesson from the bruise she gave him after the last one). It could be considered an honest mistake, her friends would not see it that way, but it really could! She never intended to move in with the man after dating him for 6 months, but there she was kissing him and dragging him to the bedroom when he made the offer. And after 9 months she really should have told everyone because this was honestly the happiest she had ever been, and he told her he wanted to meet them too. But the thing is, she wanted the meeting to be special, she wanted to be able to introduce him to her friends as her significant other and have them not go for her throat for keeping if from them for so long! She was still working out the details when it happened. 

She was at their usual bar, it was less crowed on a Tuesday night, but everyone seemed to need to blow off steam after stressful work days. Killian was working late anyway and Emma didn’t feel like being alone. She had a water in front of her, but it didn’t even take a drink for Mary Margaret to start talking about setting Emma up so she could have someone to cuddle with at night. All Emma could think about was cuddling up to Killian when she got home, maybe she’d be a little tipsy, she’d run her fingers through his hair and kiss him, maybe start kissing his throat where she could feel him swallow at her advances, he would definitely start to blush. Then her hand could move to those buttons, not enough buttoned yet to many at the same time, once his shirt was unbuttoned she could…

“Emma are you even paying attention?” Mary Margaret snapped her out of her fantasy with a pout. “I just want you to be happy! I know this really sweet guy at work that I think would be perfect for you, his name is Walsh and...”

“Really M’s I promise I am happy! There is nothing to worry about.” Emma was thinking about making an excuse so she could get home to her boyfriend (partner?), was he home from work yet?

“Oh, major hottie alert!” Ruby breathed. “Emma he is totally your type, I’ve seen him around a few times and he is definitely perfect for you.”

Even less in the mood for this nonsense than she was before, Emma was seconds from blurting that she didn’t need a guy because, she had the best one out there already. She wasn’t sure why she turned, but she certainly wasn’t expecting to see Killian there when she did. He had just sat down at a table with one of his friends, Robin she thought, and she couldn’t help but check him out. She’d had the early morning shift at her precinct, which meant leaving before him. He wore a blue button down, which those damn buttons, the top three of which were unbuttoned and showing his dark chest hair. She really wanted to walk over there and just lay one on him, maybe drag him out of the bar and home, hell he was so pretty. 

“See, look how into him you are Emma!” Ruby cried, interrupting Emma’s ogling after noticing Emma’s flushed face. “We are totally going to make this happen for you.” 

“No Ruby, wait!” Before Emma could get out much of a protest Ruby was up and across the room. She groaned and thumped her head onto the table, how was she going to explain this to them? She felt someone pat her head.

“Don’t worry Emma, we just want what’s best for you. And if it works out you can tell us all about it!” Mary Margaret had a dreamy look on her face, Emma would bet her salary that she was picturing a wedding.

“For the record, some of us don’t want to hear everything.” David interjected, her lieutenant at work and friend outside, he had taken on a brotherly role to Emma. She could always count on him to be there, it was nice to think about how she had made a little family out of these friends, then it only made her feel worse for keeping Killian a secret for so long. 

“Emma, this is Killian and he wants to buy you a drink.” Ruby came back, dragging a grinning Killian behind her. “He owns a shipping company with his brother, he has not committed any crimes recently, loves blondes, and thinks you’re the most gorgeous women in the room. Be nice.”

“Pleasure to meet you Emma.” His smooth accent made it very hard for her to not just kiss him right there. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you all night.”

With that Ruby gathered up Mary Margaret and David, moving them to Killian’s former table with his friends. Luckily Killian’s friends knew about Emma, though she hadn’t officially met them yet, and they knew to keep it quiet for now. Emma was speechless, this was the first time they had been so bold in setting her up. Killian sat down across from her, still grinning like an adorable idiot. She knew her friends were watching them closely and she really wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

“So love, that’s one way to introduce me to your friends. I have to admit, it is most definitely entertaining in the least.” Emma let out a small laugh at him before taking a quick drink.

“What do we do now? They’ve never actually thrown a guy at me before! And how am I supposed to introduce you to them now?” She was frustrated and amused, and having trouble focusing on much other than his stupid beautiful blue eyes.

“Well now, I suppose we have a few options, you could kiss me right here and now and make a statement. You could invite them over this weekend to our apartment that they still haven’t been to, and introduce me properly. Or, we could have a little fun.” He raised one eyebrow at her, was that a challenge? “That is if you aren’t scared.” Yep, that was a challenge.

“What do you mean have some fun?” She questioned, any prank or joke she played on her friends might make them less mad at her for keeping this from them for so long. 

“Well, for the next few weeks we could still keep it a secret, but instead of never running into each other…” He paused and let her follow his train of thought. She smiled as she finished it.

“We could start running into each other everywhere, Ruby and Mary Margaret are more determined for me to ‘settle down’ than I thought. If they see us running into each other and flirting, they’ll try harder to get us together, and maybe, just maybe, they won’t kill me when I tell them we’ve been dating for 9 months?”

“Exactly Swan, though from what I’ve heard, I doubt your David will be as receptive to me anyway. We could have a small dinner, invite your friends and mine, and let them know we’re together? However, if you aren’t ready, Swan, that’s okay. We can wait however long you want.” Her heart had definitely melted into a puddle, she was with the sweetest man alive. 

“Let’s do it.”

\---

He had kissed her hand when he said goodbye at the bar, leaving her in the capable hands of David to get her back to their place, after all leaving the bar with a stranger when she was out with friends was not something Emma Swan would normally do. He was waiting for her when she did get home, at some point during everything she has been fantasizing about and falling asleep after, she realized that he was her person, her one. She was in this for the long haul, and so was he. 

Shopping for girl’s night two days later was their second meet of this ridiculous game. Ruby was demanding they make homemade pizza rolls, and Mary Margaret insisting they needed every kind of chocolate in the candy aisle. Pushing her cart along the dairy aisle looking for the right cheese, she bumped someone hard enough to make them grunt and fall back a few steps. 

“I’m so sorry,” She began to exclaim, only to look up and find her blue-eyed boyfriend smiling at her. “Oh you.”

“Emma!” Mary Margaret chastised.

“It’s no problem love. Feel free to crash into me any time.” His wink sent flutters through her. 

“Um, Killian right?” Emma fumbled, she was so not good at this acting thing, how had she gone so long without anyone figuring out she was secretly dating someone? 

“Aye love, by the uniform I would deduce you are one of Boston’s finest?” Pointing out that she was still wearing her uniform. Luckily, she’d had a change of clothes in the car, but she’d gone straight from work to pick up M’s and Ruby.

“Yeah, I’ve been in it way to long today, polyester is not something I’d wear all day if I had the chance.” Oh hell she was an idiot, is she really talking about fabric materials with him. She’s lucky she already has him, because she cannot flirt worth a damn anymore. By the quirk up in his eyebrow and sparkle in his eye he was enjoying this way too much.

“I assure you love; your discomfort is a cross I’m willing to bear. You do but quite the figure in that uniform.” Why could he still flirt so well? It wasn’t fair that it still affected her so much.

“Sure buddy, well nice to see you. I better get back to shopping.” She rolled her eyes and moved her cart around him, his eyes tracking her all the way.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ruby and Mary Margaret squealed. Talking about fate and soul mates and all sorts of things that Emma was certain were true with Killian, but she wasn’t about to tell them that yet. Girl’s night was a hit, as usual, they watched corny chick flicks and ate way too much junk food. By the end of the night Emma dragged herself home into bed, she was exhausted. Killian was mostly asleep when she returned, but as soon as she was in bed he turned and pulled her into his arms. Murmuring that he loved her and to get some rest. How was it possible she could be this happy, what were her reasons for keeping him from her friends? She did have to admit this not dating prank was pretty fun. In a few weeks everyone would know and she could hold his hand in public. She fell asleep with that happy thought in her head. 

\---

The next meeting surprised her, out of every possibility in the world, she would never have seen Killian have a drink with David as one of them. After running home to change, she’d made her way to the bar, a little grumpy that her Friday night date night with Killian had been put on hold, stupid paperwork that needed to be finished. Killian assured her that it would be fine, he had run into an acquaintance and they invited him out for a drink anyway. Nothing he said had prepared her for the sight of him talking and laughing at a table with David of all people. David caught her eye and waved her over. 

“Emma! Fancy seeing you here, I believe you remember Killian. The man Ruby not so subtly threw at you the other night.” David was in a good mood, a slight rosy hue to his face tipping her off that he’d a few drinks. 

“Right, hi Killian.” She glanced at him. “How did you to end up here?”

“Well Dave here happened to be searching for,” He winced and amended. “Out shopping, when I ran into him. We got to talking and he invited me for a beer.”

“Wow that’s some coincidence.” Killian knew what she was asking, did he purposely run into him.

“I assure you, I never expected I’d see Dave outside of the bar.” His voice was serious and truthful. So much so that she looked at David to make sure he hadn’t caught the tone. He was off in his own world, smiling proudly at nothing.

“Huh, so what were you shopping Killian?” Where could they have run into each other. 

“I was looking for a gift for my little niece, she’s turning three soon.” Emma raised her brows at David questioningly now.

“And what were you shopping for David?” She was starting to put the pieces together, Mary Margaret not drinking, the constant need for chocolate.

“I’m gonna be a Dad!” David blurted, then immediately cringed. “Dang it, I wasn’t supposed to say anything, M&M is gonna be so sad.”

His little nickname for her made Emma grin, he only called her that was he was tipsy or drunk.

“Congrats LT,” She patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure M’s will be to excited that people know to be sad you told anyone; you know she can’t keep a secret anyway. I’m surprised she didn’t say anything at girl’s night.”

“Had to wait for the doctor’s appointment today, I was looking for a stuffed animal to give her as a present after.” He was so sweet; David was going to be a great dad. 

“Thought we had to celebrate so Dave and I went out for drinks.” Killian smiled and clapped David on the back.

“He’s not so bad when he’s not being thrown at you.” David declared, finishing off his drink.

“High praise.” Emma commented. 

“I should be getting you home to your loving wife David, I’m sure she’s done gushing to her parents and is missing you. I did promise I wouldn’t keep you out to late.” Killian helped David stand, while asking the waitress for a bottle of water for his new friend.

“Emma, you come to, he can take you home too.” David announced with a finality that had Emma snickering.

“Of course, your Majesty, how can I refuse such an offer.” Emma responded graciously.

Killian led David into a cab, Emma following close behind, got in after him then gestured for Emma to get in as well. After rambling off David’s address (it took him a few tries to remember it, but Emma was there to help), David settled back talking about how he was going to be a dad. Emma took a chance that David was not paying attention and leaned a little bit into Kilian’s side. His hand surreptitiously brushed her thigh. There was a tension in the cab Emma was sure David was oblivious too. When the dropped him off, David got out of the car and stared at Killian with narrowed eyes. 

“I expect you to be a gentleman in getting her home.” He demanded, still slightly swaying from the drinks.

“I assure you Dave, I am always a gentleman.” Killian responded, crossing his heart with a finger.

The cab moved on, Emma having given the address, and the tension stayed until the end of the street. The moment they turned the corner Killian was pulling her onto his lap and kissing her soundly. They spent the next 10 minutes of the cab ride making out, as soon as the cab stopped, they paid and headed up to their home.

“Always a gentleman huh?” Emma commented. “I guess that means just sleeping tonight.”

“Love, a gentleman simply doesn’t kiss and tell, it doesn’t mean I don’t kiss at all.” He swept her into his arms and headed to the bedroom with her laughter ringing through the hall.

\---

The next morning David had called a friend meeting at Granny’s to make the official announcement. Emma kissed Killian on her way out, telling him where she would be. As they ate breakfast and gushed over the news, David commented on how nice Killian was to get both of them home. Emma didn’t have the heart to point out that she hadn’t had a drink and could have easily gotten herself home, that would raise questions that couldn’t be answered by ‘I wanted to make out in a cab with my boyfriend’. Ruby and Mary Margaret were delighted that Emma had seen Killian again.

“He’s becoming a part of the group. It’s only a matter of time before you get together.” Ruby insisted at one point. 

So when Killian walked into the diner, all of her friends insisted it was fate and David had even piped in.

“He did get us home Emma, it’s only fair to treat him to lunch to thank him.”

“Well go and ask him David, don’t be shy.” Emma snarked at him, trying to hide her smile. David rolled his eyes and insisted she go and talk to him. 

“Hey you.” She walked up to him. He turned and gave her a brilliant grin; he was wearing her favorite leather jacket of his, it was the jacket he had been wearing when she had first kissed him. Grabbing it and hauling him to her lips. She wouldn’t mind a repeat right now, wait no, public, they were in public.

“Swan! Fancy meeting you here love.”

“Yeah listen, my friends figured it was only fair to ask you to lunch since you made sure I got home alright last night.” He raised his brow at that.

“Well don’t stand on ceremony love, no need to use your friends as an excuse when you want to get close to me.” She rolled her eyes.

“So lunch? I know a place by the docks that is great. Jacies Place?” It was a frequent lunch spot of theirs.

“I’ll see you there at 1 then?” At her affirmation, he grabbed his coffee order and kissed her hand before leaving. 

Making her way back to her friends, they all demanded details. Once she confirmed lunch with him, Mary Margaret got all weepy eyed. She quickly changed the subject back to the baby, thoughts wandering to her lunch date with her boyfriend later that afternoon.

\---

They had developed a habit of running into each other more often that they meant too. Now that they weren’t as concerned with trying not to be seen together, it was much easier to be out and about and simply run into the other. Her friends were now used to seeing him and still insisting he was the one for her, not that she disagreed. Killian flirted with her every chance he got and it only made her love him more. Finally, nearly three months after they started this game, she was ready to make the next step. Their anniversary was coming up in two weeks, and she really wanted to be able to celebrate that out in the open. When she brought up the idea of the dinner party Killian had picked her up and spun her around. He was ready to let the world know he loved Emma Swan, hopefully her friends would let her live long enough to have that happen. Broaching the idea of a dinner at her apartment had been surprisingly easy, they had been dying to see it since she moved in almost 6 months ago, but didn’t want to push her. The date was set for the next Saturday, and Emma went into full panic mode. 

Killian had introduced her to his friends officially the week before at Robin’s birthday party. She had gotten along with everyone well, and was praying to any and every god out there that her dinner would go just as well. Of course, Killian hadn’t kept her a secret for a year just never formally introduced her, so they had that going for them at the party at least. Meeting his brother, Liam, had been terrifying, but he wasn’t as scary as Emma had thought. Maybe a bit put out and Killian was ‘her dirty little secret’ as he so eloquently put it, but not mean. Killian had been able to shut that down right away and after bonding with Liam’s wife, Elsa, it was hard for him not to like her anymore. Now she just needed this dinner to go well. 

Killian was still in the bedroom getting ready when the doorbell rang. Emma’s heart may have stopped for a moment, but she answered the door and let all three of them in. The oo’d and ah’d over her apartment, set down the food they had brought and settled into the living room to chat while the chicken finished cooking. 

“I have to admit, I’m surprised you bought something so big.” Mary Margaret commented. “I would have thought with just you it would be a studio apartment.”

“It just seemed like the perfect place, but there is another reason.” Emma smiled and took a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to tell you all something…”

Before she could say anything, the bedroom door opened in the hall and footsteps came towards them. She could see the confusion then speculation in her friend’s eye’s, then the shock (David) and excitement (Mary Margaret and Ruby) in their eye’s when Killian rounded the corner.

“I knew it!” Ruby cried, jumping up and down.

“Emma, you didn’t tell us you were together now!” Mary Margaret looked delighted.

“Wait how long has this been going on?” David tried to interrupt, but Ruby and M’s were on a roll. 

“I bet it happened after girl’s night.” Ruby declared.

“No definitely after their lunch date!” Mary Margaret corrected. 

Emma let them go on a little bit longer then cleared her throat. Killian sat down on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, putting one arm around her shoulders for support. Once she had everyone’s attention she continued. 

“There’s something I’ve been keeping from you, and honestly I didn’t mean for it to go on for so long without telling you. I just wanted to be sure there was something there before I said anything, but then I got caught up in everything and time just kept moving. I didn’t want another Neal fiasco, you know? I really wanted to take my time and make sure we worked well together, and I can’t believe I didn’t tell you and I want to apologize because…” She was rambling, she was definitely rambling. Killian squeezed her should to comfort her. Her friends were staring at her confused, though it seemed David was putting the pieces together faster than the other two, a suspicious gleam in his eye giving him away. 

“Okay, how long have you two been together.” He asked.

“A Year, well almost a year. It will be a year in two weeks. I mean one week and 3 days really so there’s that. And we are living together, like my lease ended and his did and we moved in together. That happened six months ago, and I really didn’t expect that to happen. I mean I wasn’t going to move in with him after only six months! But then he asked, and how was I supposed to say no? I love him and wanted to be with him all the time, so I said yes. That’s also when I told him I love him, I’m pretty sure he knew way before I did that, I was in love with him. He told me at 3 months, I definitely was counting, and I couldn’t say it back, but then he asked me to move in with him and I said yes and that I loved him. So, we moved in together, and we’re thinking of getting a cat or a dog, still arguing on that. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I was just so nervous, though that’s no excuse. And I’m in love with him and pretty sure that I’m going to be for the rest of my life.” She took a deep breath after she finished, trying to catch her breath. Did she say that all in one breath? Might explain why she could hear her heart beat drumming in her ears. A glance up at Killian calmed her, he was smiling at her so tenderly, love clear in his eyes. 

“And I’ll be in love with you for the rest of my live Emma.” He pressed a soft kiss to her head and she turned back to her friends. They all gaped at her, their eyes nearly bugging out. David was the first to recover.

“A year?” He asked slowly. “You’ve been dating a whole year?”

“Eleven months, two weeks and four days.” Killian confirmed. 

“How?” Mary Margaret asked, still speechless.

“YOU DIDN’T TELL US?” Ruby practically screamed. 

Emma winced, as she opened her mouth to explain she thought it might be better to give them a few more minutes. The oven timer sounded and she rushed up to check on it before Killian could. Dinner was ready. She called for them to eat, once they were seated, she asked what questions they had. They fired them at her as quickly as they could. Why wait so long to tell them? How did they meet? Why did they pretend they hadn’t met at the bar?

“It wasn’t really the plan,” Emma admitted. “I had been planning on sitting you down and telling you, but then you basically threw him at me and he played along, and it was fun. I really didn’t mean to keep it from you for so long.” Ruby stared at her hard.

“You were hoping we would find it funny and be less mad at you for keeping it from us.” She stated. Emma blinked in surprise. 

“How did you know?” She questioned.

“Please, I’ve known you for years. I may have been oblivious to you being in a relationship, but that doesn’t mean I can’t see your reasoning.” Emma looked up hopefully.

“You’re not mad?”

“Oh no, we are going to hold this over your head for the rest of time. You can start by hosting girl’s night for the next year at least. We’ll see how it goes from there.” Ruby grinned, Mary Margaret nodded with her, then reached across the table for Emma’s hand.

“And we can admit that maybe we pushed a little bit harder than we should have on the whole relationship thing.” Mary Margaret acknowledged.

“We really are happy for you, Emma.”

Killian smiled at her, and she smiled back, everything was perfect now.

“I am too.”


End file.
